Hollow Point Mew Mew
by x-Panicalysis-x
Summary: It didn't make much sense to the Mew Mews in Japan, Ryou, Keiichiro and 2 other mysterious people that the aliens were only hitting Japan...Well, now the Geimas, another type of alien, are coming to New York.
1. I'm a WHAT?

Ryou sighed, and examined the reports. 

"It did seem a bit stupid to me and Keiichiro..." he muttered, to the boy sitting across from him.

"So, can we have it?" the boy asked, pushing a stray strand of brown hair from his face.

"Yes, I suppose..." Ryou finished, standing up.

"Excellent."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx "Mew..Gems." said Yakob. His sister rolled her eyes and took a sip of her soda, returning to her magazine.

He began to configure the systems to this idea, trying not to waste any time.

"You'd better hurry up. The Geimas are coming soon," said his sister, Aneya, turning the volume up on her CD player, which blared some screamy Black Metal song.

"Yeah. I've been doing this so I can scam on the hot girls in skimpy outfits running and jumping around. No plan to save the Earth." he said sarcastically.

"Don't get caught," she said, putting her headphones around her ears.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwendolyn Pierce yawned greatly, stretching her limbs to the sun. She felt energized, somehow, she'd just finished with P.E. School was over for a whole 2 days, and Gwen was walking home. Her waist-length black hair absorbed the sunlight,  
so she also felt hot; but her light white shirt and holey jeans allowed the rest of her body not to be too affected by the heat.

The walk wasn't too far, but it was boring and very silent, providing that she didn't bring her CD player and in this case, she didn't.

Yet once again, and this happened on a regular basis, Gwen's mind wandered off. Thinking random thoughts, mere fragments of things. This was not smart, especially when walking so close to the road. A car swereved and honked it's horn loudly, and Gwen spun out of the way, although the car wouldn't have hit her in the first place.

She sat there panting. But..something was..off. Everything was enhanced. Sight, hearing, everything. And, most.  
strange..Were the black panther ears and the panther tail. Gwen screamed, and jumped at one side of a tree.

Then, she felt something. Somebody was watching her. Just as Gwen looked around to see what was going on, a hand was snaked around her waist, and it wheeled her around to face the boy holding her.

His eyes were the first things she noticed. Bright maroon, and shining. His hair was black and shaggy, but parted away from his eyes.

"Gwendolyn Pierce. I am Yakob Fjorn..And you...Are Mew Mew Sapphire."

"Can you please...Just explain what is happening to me!" she demanded, slumping into Yakob's chest.

"I was getting to that.." he said, then loosened his hold on her, "Well..Aliens are invading Earth. ANd it didn't make too much sense to just start and stay in Japan, and Ryou Shirogane, Keiichiro Akasaka, me and my sister feared what they were planning. Well their allies, The Geimas, also want in on the invasion, so they've decided to take up the Western Hemisphere and start in New York...

"So...In Japan, they have a fighting force of 5 known as Tokyo Mew Mew, or the Mew Mews for short. These girls have been infused with animal DNA to aid the fight against the aliens. And, we've picked YOU as our leader.." he said, looking off distantly.

She wanted to ask so many questions, she had about 25 in her head and rapidly counting, but...It was already set in stone...

"Now..Come with me." he said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxGwen P.O.V.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We were in this car, driving off on some back road. Another person had entered, a girl with black hair and blue eyes like me, but she had a certain fierceness, masked with calmness, a fiery temper but a normally cold disposition I knew I didn't possess. This girl was extreme.

Her brother, however, I sensed to be somewhere in the middle..But I also felt as if he could blow up as well.

We stopped. I was jolted from my thoughts, and a cute 2 story cafe with pastel colored paint and translucent stones that reflected it's light upon the emerald colored grass around it. Above the door, there was a marking made out of sapphire, 2 crescents facing each other like: () and a heart with a spiral in it inside the crescents. 4 hollowed circles crowned it in an arc.

"'Ey, Kitty Chick!" shouted Aneya, "Get in here!"

I blushed, then followed her. She smiled at me. "It is pretty...But distractions like that will only bring the invasion faster. We have to resist with evry ounce of strength, every bit of knowledge and all of the logic we possess against these God damned aliens." she said.

I immediatley loved her. Not in the homosexual way, but more like sisterly, I suppose.

"Now, get back here." she laughed, pulling me along affectionately.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxNormal P.O.V.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen and the 2 siblings went through the vast kitchen, up some stairs, and into a large room with a gigantic computer and shiny equipment. But..Worst of all...Several waitress/maid-esque outfits on hangers on a long metal beam.

They were all identical, save for the colors, one of which was blue and I took to be mine.

"You will be working here...In Japan, a similar cafe served as a Base of Operations, as does ours. It shall allow you to acquire information undercover, like a new athletic ability...But, you need to find the four others. They will have marks like the one on your shoulder." said Yakob, grinning.

"You can jump on it tomorrow." Aneya mused, at your exasperated sigh.

* * *

I hope you like it! Review, don't flame. If you hate it that badly, don't read it! -Meowie 


	2. Mew Ruby comes in fighting!

I realize I don't have a disclaimer! Oh-em-gee! Well, I only own Gwen, Alex, Yakob and Aneya. :D

* * *

Gwen stared out through the glass window, it seeming as if nothing indicated a thick plate of glass between her and the dark outside world. She deparately wanted to go out there. But, she wasn't aware of her instincts and what exactly would happen if she got out there. 

She sighed, took a sip of her soda, and threw the covers towards the white ceiling to jump under them.

Gwen shrieked loudly, seeing this strande little robo-flying-cat-head thing. It was black with blue eyes, rounded ears like a panther, blue wings, and the mark she herself possessed upon her shoulder on it's forehead.

"I-it's okay, Gwen!" it said in a robotic voice, "I'm from Yakob. I help out"  
"Help with what?" she asked, poking it.  
"Stuff! Now get up, there's trouble afoot! Just take this pendant, kiss it, and say what comes to mind!"

A silvery pendant was thrown at Gwen, and upon further inspection, she saw the same mark that she, the robot, and the cafe all possessed, shimmering in pure sapphire. SHe felt stupid, but she kissed the pendant and said,

"Mew Mew Sapphire, Metamorphosis!"

Gwen spun around, arms held straight out, and a large ribbon appeared above her, and spun around her arms to create blue gloves going halfway up her forearm. The ribbon finished off by spinning around her so it made a blue leotard.  
The pendant flashed, making the spikey-things come out. ((SO it's just lke Ichigo's, but no fluffy tutu thing. Just the spikes.)) She kicked a leg up to do a misty flip in mid air, and her ears and tail appeared, along with knee high boots.

"Nyaa! Now where are--"

"Just follow!" the robot shouted, knocking the large window open and flying out.

"Gomenasai, people!" she heard, and a loud bout of laughter.

A large lizard..thing was being ridden by a dark-blue haired boy, with pale skin and pointy ears.

"Ohhh! Is that the Neko I've been DYING," he crushed a man's throat in with his claws, "to see?"

"I'm sorry, BAKA, but we're in America and we speak english here! But still..Cerulean Staves!"

2 black sticks, about the length of her shin, wrapped in blue ribbon appeared, each having 2 ribbons at the top extending down to the end of the staff with one bell each.

"Ribbon...Azul Flash!" she yelled, a blue flat disc firing at the alien.

He was hit, making him back flip several times.

"Why, you little--"

"Not so fast, baka!" I heard, from a female.

A girl stood there, smiling. She was dressed in: A red tube top, ending about 2 centimeter below her bust, and a straight skirt, going 3/4 of the way down her thighs. She also had red gloves going up to her elbow. Long, white bunny ears poked from her copperish colored hair, which was in the style of Ringo's, but a bit longer.

"Crimson Spiral!" she said, and a red spiral grew up out of her palm, and different sized black balls were on the spiral.

"Ribbon!" both of the girls said.

"Azul Flash"  
"Rojo Rush!"

The disc and a jagged flare of energy crashed into the lizard. The boy growled, but the anger went away as he strode off to stand idrectly infront of Gwen, and promptly kiss her.

"Ahh, the slight taste of toothpaste and raspberries..." he said, standing back. "But, no matter how..Utterly hot you are, my Pretty Kitty, you will meet your death by me, Touza!"

He jumped up and spun, and in a flash of white, he disappeared.

The bunny girl laughed.

"That was a bit fun...Now..Who are you?" she asked, turning to Gwen.

"Err...Gwendolyn Pierce, Mew Sapphire...And yourself?"

"I'm Alex! Alexandra Hurley. Mew Ruby." she said with a laugh again, extending her hand promptly.

Yakob eyed the new girl, she was wearing a jean jacket and a blue shirt that read, "EVERYONE LOVES A FALL OUT BOY,  
ripped dark blue jeans and white-'n'-black Adios.

"'m I in?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Once injected, always a Mew, I suppose..." he grumbled, walking off. Aneya rolled her eyes, as she munched on something frosted and sugary.

"Don't mind him, he's PMS-ing again." she said, as the 2 girls laughed and fell to the floor.

"Well...Get up, time to work. Get in those outfits, girls!" Aneya cheered, suddenly standing up.

The girls changed, pulling at the skirts' hems as they came out.

"What happened to casual Friday!" Alex whined.

"It's Tuesday." Yakob said.

"Well..Ehh, I give up."

Gwen sat on a table, waiting for someone to come in.

"Bored...Bored..Let's..umm.."

"Hey, I gots an idea! Girls only!" Alex exclaimed, pulling Aneya and Gwen to the back room.

2.5 seconds later...

'Brothers and sisters put this record down.  
Take my advice 'cause we are bad news! We will leave you high and dry.  
It's not worth the hearing you'll lose..

It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless.  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."

We're only liars, but we're the best. We're the best. We're only good for the latest trend.  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends.  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense.

Brothers and sisters, yeah, put these words down.  
Into your notebook Spit lines like these! We're friends when you're on your knees,  
Make them dance like we were shooting their feet.

It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless.  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."'

Yakob's face contorted into an angry one.

"It doesn't fit the atmosphere!" he growled.

"Who doesn't like Fall Out Boy! Honestly!...Or maybe you're a classical kinda guy?"

"Hell no!"

The girls laughed.

"Fruity, I think. A boy made a sugary-pink cafe like THIS?"

"That's it, get back to work or you'll be doing double this tomorrow, NO PAY!" he yelled.

They meeped, and immediatley jumped up and did typical cafe-like work.

Gwen P.O.V.

I smiled, as Alex begun to headbang and prance around as she mopped. She seemed like a good person; a girl I could  
get along with quite easily. And possibly relate to, we were both in this together...

* * *

Hey! **_YOU COULD BE IN MY NEXT TMM FIC! _**That's right, **_YOU! _**It's in the forum entitled 'The Next Generation', the Topic entitled 'Casting Call for NGM'. Please fill it out, I'll check ev'ry day! SO please, submit to thatforum and keep reading this one..AND REVIEWING! No flaming, 'cause if you don't like it, don't read it! Nyaao:D -Meowi 

P.S. You could submit to Elvenrarehunter's, too..;)


	3. 2 uber spiffy cool discoveries!

Mew Sahara is featured in this fic now, and she's the character of Mew-Sahara. To fit the story, she's been changed a bit, but her persona, likes and such really haven't. So her Mew name in this fic is Mew Topaz, and that.

* * *

"I'm coming over to your house," announced Alex at the end of the work day. 

"Sure. My mum wouldn't mind...Sooo..We'll stop at your house then go to mine." Gwen said, eating a slice of cheesecake.

"...Okay.."

* * *

The girls were walking jauntily towards Alex's blue and white house..It looked slightly run-down.

Alex kicked the door open, and it smelled of booze and cigarrette smoke.

"Hey, umm..Alex..can you, umm..change Sissy's diaper? Mummy's passed out and she won't wake up." asked a little girl in a timid voice.

"Ughh..Mom.." she growled, then went into the back room.

About 10 minutes later, Alex came back out with a bag, and she had a bag of empty booze bottles in her hand.

"Mm'kay, you ready?" Gwen asked.

"Yup," Alex replied.

They went a-walkin' again. After the booze bottle were left at the end of the driveway, of course.

"H-help me!" they heard. And then, took off running towards the voice.

A person sat in the road, leg bent at an awkward angle.

The girls rushed to the person, but it jumped up and spun..just like Touza did when he disappeared.

A large ball of energy was fire at them, and Touza stood there, grinning.

"Now transform, dearest Gems!" he ordered. They obeyed.

"Cerulean Staves!"

"Crimson Spiral!"

He smirked.

"Oh no! They're here, too!" another voice whispered.

A girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes stood in the road. She looked tired, and young, but she looked as if she was well traveled, had gone through a lot...

"Hmm..Seems we meet again, Sahara!" he sneered turning to her.

(AN: Okay, Mew-Sahara, I'm making stuff up slightly at this point..I hope you don't mind! It'll fit better...)

"Mew Mew Topaz, Metamorphosis!" she yelled.

SHe appeared in an out fit just like Pudding's, except it was brown, as her hair, and her boots were mini ish, and her gloves were longer.

"I know this..Poor excuse for a challenge about 2 years back...Sahara Rattles...Ribbon, Sahara Shake!"

The rattles met the ground, and a ripple of energy traveled along the ground and exploded at Touza.

"Whoa!" Gwen yelled, watching him fly.

"It's our chance! Rojo Rush!" Alex called, her red flare shooting at him.

"Azul Flash!"

He was tossed all around by the energy.

"You..You...stupid..HUMANS!"

A larger ball of white was hurled down at them.

"Aaah!" Sahara screeched, flying into the other Mews.

They were just barely hit, and their eyes flickered with rage. It seemed as if they were united, or something.

"One heart, one mind, we'll defeat you, powers combined!" they all shouted at the same time. A large rainbow colored heart was created, with all of the present girls' marks on different spots. They glowed.

"Great Ribbon! Tri-Flare!" they shouted again. The marks glowed brighter than before, then flashed, and a brown beam,  
red beam and blue beam shot together to make a rainbowy-translucent beam, which plowed right into Touza.

The girls' eyes softened, and they fell to their knees as Touza lay there, charred and in utter shock.

"That..that was.." Sahara murmured, tired; that took a lot out of her.

"Am-mazing!" Alex said in a distant a breathless way.

Gwen just sighed, as the transformation dissolved.

"So..Sahara...How do you know Touza?" asked Alex, shifting to sit.

"He was an alien that was after me..Apparently, I possess a majorly-threatening amount of power, and they REALLY didn't want me to use it against them...But Area 61 came after me again, and.." she shuddered. "Did MORE things.  
And I'm Forever on the run..AN orphan.."

Gwen and Alex smiled grimly.

"You live with me now," Gwen said, and Sahara slumped onto her back.

"Well let's go to your house. That's tiring!" ALex said, standing up.

* * *

They arrived at Gwen's house, and her dad, a rather large intimidating man on the Police Force eyed them all, and went back to his paper.

"Ummm..Daddy..My friend Sahara here has just had her parents killed in a horrible freak accident and, well--"

"Of COURSE she can live here!" he bellowed, eyes streaming with tears. He had a major soft spot for kids.

Sahara grinned brightly.

"Thank ya, Mister!" she said, but he gave her a strange look and she went back to solemn, but her eyes showed different.

He wiped he tears away. (AN: That's truly what MY dad would do. He's a PANSEH when it comes to children.)

They all ran upstairs to her room and fell on Gwen's bed, laughing.

"That was great!" Sahara squealed, through laughter.

"Truly! You are a master, Gwen!" Alex said, trying to stifle hers.

* * *

"Hey, Yakob! We have a new Mew!" Gwen said.

"What? Give me the FULL details!" Yakob said, they were on the phone.

"She's 11 years ooollld...Her animal is the New Mexico Ridgenose Rattlesnake, and she's Mew Topaz. SHe's reeaally strong,  
and there's something really important we can't explain over the phone.."

"Mmm. I understand...About as much as you can explain, I suppose." he said dryly.

"Well, we're gonna go have a naked pillow fight. Bye!" she said, as the other girls giggled.

He twitched.

And they laughed harder.

Gwen P.O.V.

This Sahara girl seemed nice. Troubled and trying to hide it, maybe, but nice...We're all in this together, and I'm glad that it's with the people that it is.

* * *

Tadaaaa! Once again, I hope you don't mind the minor changes I've made to Sahara! Well, read, review, and submit your character to my Casting Call!


	4. Lyk, OMG!

Lyk, OMG. I so, don't totally own Tokyo Mew Mew! I like, only own my own characters! Lyk, oh my gosh! I I like, DID, it'd be sooooooooooo cool, I'd, like, have my own chain of Hollister and, lyk, remove all Hot Topic store from, lyk, the mall! Lyk, OMG!

Just kidding.

* * *

"Wakey Wakey, Bunny and Kitty, hands off Snakey." Touza called.

"Was that supposed to be clever?" moaned Gwen as she rubbed er head and threw open the window and curtains.

"No...But, wake up all the same, Luvvy. Because I have here, the Fox and Jackal you need..Although, I'm afraid they won't be very keen. As, they agree with the Geimas' cause." he said, with a smile.

Indeed, 2 girls stood there. One looked about 12. She wore:

A shirt with the spikes small and all conneted and are on top of the bottom of Mew Ichigo's shirt. Shirt has jagged line like a zig zag at the top and bottom. Large drop in top middle of shirt that is held toghether by strings. Arm band and leg band. Fox tail and ears. Around head little crown that wraps around with amethyst hanging from it. Sleeves start in middle of arm and go to wrist. Boots go to knee and are jadded all the way around. It's long list yes I know and the color is all purple. Ya can't forget the locket too.

The other had blonde hair, which reached the middle of her back. She had a crown herself, white and with an onyx dangling from it. Her top was smooth and didn't dip down like Ichigo's or Gwen's, and it was a dress like Minto's,  
except that at around the hips, large fabric pieces were missing, pointing in like . Her boots reached the middle of her calves, and her gloves were fingerless and reached her elbows. Everything was white, silver trim. She wore a smirk on her face, blue eyes twinkling.

"Indigo Bow!" called the first. A large curvy bow, all purple, came out of nowhere.

"White Heart!" yelled the second. And a white, pearly heart with diamonds all over it and, what they thought, to be her mark.

"Mew Mew Sapphire.."

"Mew Mew Ruby.."

"Mew Mew Topaz.."

"METAMORPHOSIS!" they shouted in unision.

"Huh. Same old tricks." Touza murmured, grinning.

"Cerulean Staves!"

"Crimson Spiral!"

"Sahara Rattles!"

Their weapons came up, but thy smiled, and lunged for them.  
Touza laughed, grabbed Gwen around the waist and spun her, planting a kiss upon her lips. So, she kicked him in the place where no guy wants to be kicked.

"Ohhh..." he moaned.

"Azul Flash!" she said, the disc flying forth.

"Hnnn..Such a cute little bunny!" said Blondie, moving forth with amazing speed. She forced her heart at Alex's stomach,  
and called, "Blanca Swirl!"

A tornado of white crushed Alex's body against a tree.

"M-my my my, what a dead little Jackal you'll be!" she yelled, running at her, and spinning the slam her leg down on Blondie..

Sahara and Purple-chick squared off, Sahara shaking her rattles tauntingly.

"You're different from them...Aren't you?" says Purple-Chick.

Her expression dropped from taunting to shocked.

"Hm. I should figure; the whole Gem thing only applies to your name. Mew Topaz. Is it what Area 61 did? Is this permanent?  
Will you always be the stupid little snake, the frightened little girl, The One Who Never Fit In, even with those who didn't fit in themselves...Running from the fear, the disclusion, the ridicule! You'll ALWAYS be that person, Sahara.  
Always running. Running Forever."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled Sahara.

"Looks like I hit home, huh? Violeta Arrow!"

An arrow with a tip made from amethyst fired off in a stream of purple light. It hissed into the air and hit a tree.

"Not with that! Sahara Shake!"

The rattles met ground again, sending the shockwave towards Purple.

It exploded, but she rolled back in mid air, landed on her feet, sort of hunched over, one hand on the ground,  
and she jetted off the punch Sahara.

"I see..I see it!" yelled Alex. "Her crown..The gem, it's tainted!"

"NO!" growled Touza, jumping from a spin kick.

"Rojo Rush!" the blade wrapped around the gem and exploded, leaving the aura pure again.

"Ah!" said Sahara. "That won't be so easy for me!"

Purple pushed a foot at Sahara's forehead and sent her flying back.

"For me, it will! Azul--"

"Blind!" Touza said, a bright flash illuminating the area.

The girls stumbled around, stunned.

"Violeta Arrow!"

The attack hit each of the girls as it passed.

"CHEAP SHOT!" Sahara growled, and Alex kicked him again, int he place he didn't want to be kicked at.

"Azul Flash!" said Gwen, her disc hitting Purple's gem and making the aura pure.

The girls glared at Touza, and he laughed nervously.

"Blind!" he said again, and after the effect, he was gone.

"DAMN TOUZA!" growled Purple.

"I'm sorry," said Blondie. "We actually want to be on your side..."

"Yeah.." said Purple, "I'm Ammie. Short for Amethia. Mew Amethyst."

"I'm Roxanne. Long for Roxy." Blondie said, smiling. "Mew Diamond."

"WOO!" cheered Alex, totally forgetting that she had a bruise on her arm from a heavy boot.

* * *

Gwen: 

Okay, this is how I take these guys..

Ammie-

I feel like she's a lot like Sahara, in the sense that she's trying to hide things. Which is why she hit home so hard like she did. I also felt that it was about part her who did that, part Gem. She didn't seem that cruel to me. SHe was a bit more laid-back than Sahara, yet I sensed an air of ditziness and "hahaha, I tripped," around her.

Roxy-

She was beautiful. I saw a refined, dignified air about Roxy, but strong and confident. Not too loud or quiet, down-to-earth,  
but she knew how to have fun. Like..a more social and fun version of Zakuro.

* * *

Ammie was saluting Yakob, dressed in her purple waitress outfit, and Roxy was smiling at him, dressed in her light light silvery outfit.

"Alright, ladies. Tomorrow, I have a surprise for you." he said, saluting Ammie back.

"And we have a surprise for you," Gwen said. She had a plan.

"Tell me." he said.

"Tell us first."

"It's a surprise."

"Well, ours is a breakthrough in Mew Mew powers, but I suppose.."

"Alright, alright...Tokyo Mew Mew is coming tomorrow."

"WHAT!" they girls yelled.

"I kid you not, the Animas are tied up with something and will not be able to retaliate for about a month, so Ryou, Keiichiro, Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro AND Masha will all be here, at about noon tomorrow. For a week."

They all gasped.

"Now what's yours?"

Gwen smiled. "We'll show you."

* * *

"One heart, one mind, we'll defeat you, powers combined!" the girls shouted, they were all in mew Form. But now the other 3 had crowns with gems as well. The heart formed.

The robot Anima stood boldly.

Yakob was recording this, and Aneya was just amazed.

"Great Ribbon! Cinc-Flare!"

The blue, red, brown, purple and white beams plowed together and then formed the rainbow-translucent beam, only 2 times bigger than before, and utterly destroyed the robot.

"Amazing!" Aneya and Yakob yelled.

The girls smiled, their transformations dissolving. They weren't weak; more energized, actually.

* * *

Roxy jumped from her bed, checked the clock and squealed.

"10:07!" she cheered, getting dressed in a white tanktop and blue jeans, not forgetting her black converse with accentuating off-white pinstripes, Woah. If you know who sang that, and you aren't my Lindsay-Oneesama or Kristin-Oneesama,  
you get a cookie.

"Ma, Dad, I'm going to work!" she said, rushing out past them.

They blinked.

"She has a job?"

* * *

By the time the girls and cafe were ready, it was about 11:47 and Yakob, with Aneya, took off in a gigantic armored car, SUV thing.

"Oh my god, Tokyo Mew Mew is coming HERE!" Sahara giggled, jumping around and doing tricks effortlessly.

Alex joined her, hopping over tables and chairs. Ammie laughed, Gwen and Roxy smiled.

"Konnichiwa!" called Ichigo, stepping into the cafe.

The girls stood there, Gwen first, Alex second, Sahara third, Ammie fourth, and Roxy fifth, with the P2000 flotaing ever so innocently by Gwen.

"Hello!" Gwen said.

Minto followed Ichigo and was holding onto Zakuro's hand, Yes, dey are luvvers. Pudding was bouncing all over the place saying, "This place is so cool, no da!"

Lettuce followed the rest a bit timidly.

"I'm Gwendolyn, the leader of Hollow Point Mew Mew, this is Alex, Sahara, Amethia and Roxxane."

Ichigo grinned. "Nice to meet you all, I am Ichigo, this is Minto, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro."

* * *

Lyk, OMG review! 


	5. Le GASP!

**Sorry for the hiatus. Writer's block. Icky stuff, you know. Well, here's my shitty-ass excuse for a comeback. :D **

---

The girls smiled brightly.

"Gwen, Alex, Sahara, Roxy, Ammie, show Tokyo Mew Mew around Hollow Point," Aneya said, pausing her System Of A Down CD.

"Sure thing, boss," said Gwen.

The girls started off. Gwen was acting as the tour guide.

"Our wonderful town of Hollow Point!" she said loudly, with a smile. "Please withold all questions untill the end of the tour. Thank you!"

"Screw that!" Roxy yelled.

"Oh, FINE," Gwen replied, throwing her hands into the air.

"Well..This little town of ours was involved in our Civil War. The Confederates took the town, untill the people, women included, killed most of the rebels and caused them to flee. At first, it was named something else, but then a Hollow Point Bullet was found buried underneath an old _hollow_ oak tree. So we renamed the town."

"Wonderful story telling, Gwen!" yelled Ammie from the back. Everyone clapped. She grinned and bowed.

"Now this little place over here is our Nice&Easy, a gas station slash mini mart..."

--

The tour concluded a little while later, and the girls all went back to the cafe. Because they had a craving for ice cream.

Gwen licked the vanilla ice cream with blue food coloring off her finger. All of the girls had their own colors; Gwen had blue, Alex had red, Sahara had brown, Roxy had silvery, Ammie had indigo, Ichigo had hot pink, Minto had dark blue, Retasu had green, Purin had yellow, and Zakuro had violet.

Aneya smirked at them.

Sahara's ice cream was in danger of falling onto the table. She shreiked, and pushed it back up with her tongue, making some brown liquid dribble onto the table.

Gwen laughed.

"You have to eat it fast, but not too fast, or else you'll get a a brain freeze, na no da!" Purin giggled, polishing off her cone.

She nodded, swallowing a large amount of ice cream.

"GYAAAH! BRAIN FREEEEEZE!"

"Told ya so, na no da!" giggled Purin.

Everyone else laughed.

But the laughter was cut short, as 2 aliens walked in. Touza and another, one with black hair and green eyes.

"Mmmmm. Ice cream.." Touza said, grinning, as he walked up to Gwen and licked ice cream off of her lips. Zakuro, who was sitting next to her, shot a hand out to clench around his throat.

"Why don't we all transform and take this outside, hmm?" she said, with a cocky grin. He glared at her.

"Fine. We'll be out there."

"Mew Mew..." all the girls started.

"Sapphire!"

"Ruby!"

"Topaz!"

"Amethyst!"

"Diamond!"

"Ichigo!"

"Minto!"

"Retasu!"

"Purin!"

"Zakuro!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

They all stood in a line, and bolted out.

8 chimera animas stood behind Touza and the other alien.

"Heh. We have JUUUUST enough for you girls," said the other with a smile, sliding up smoothly to Ichigo. She turned her head in disgust.

"Strawberry Bell Bell!" she called, her weapon forming in her head.

The other girls called their weapons, and paired off with a chimera. Or an alien, in Gwen and Ichigos' cases.

--

"Ribbon!" yelled Gwen, jumping at Touza to knee him in the stomach. He flew back with a grunt.

"Aqua Song!" she said. A look of confusion briefly crossed her face, but a sweet melody filled the air, followed by a long spearish looking bolt of hard water, which crashed into Touza's body. Hard. It knocked the air out of his lungs.

"D-damn..bitch.." he growled when he recovered.

"What was that!" she yelled, walking up to him, and kicking his stomach.

"DAMN BITCH!"

Touza forced one hand to her knees, causing her to fall over. He pressed another hand to her chest, hard. Her eyes were filled with fear, as his head lowered down to hers.

"I'll kill you right now, koneko-chan," he whispered, a malicious grin forming on his face, as he pulled a sword from his sheath.

"N-no...You can't...RIB--"

He put a hand over her mouth, the evilness glinting in his eyes.

"Oh, yes..I can.."

--

"Ribbon! Fire Runes!" yelled Alex. 7 Nordic runes formed, in bright, red glowyness. They flew at the giant cat from all angles. It howled in pain, as it was branded with the runes.

"Whoa..since when could I do that...?" wondered Alex aloud, as the cat recovered. It slashed a claw at her. She was too slow! Damn! She felt a pang of fear in her head. Not her fear..

Alex looked to her left, seeing Touza on top of Gwen, pressing his sword to her throat.

"FUCK!" she yelled, getting hit by the cat again.

"RIBBON! ROJO RUSH!" Alex screamed, her flare increasing in size and killing the cat. She ran to her friend and her foot made hard, satisfying contact with the side of Touza's head. That bastard.

"No one touches my friends," she hissed. "Now in the name of Patrick Stump...DIE! Ribbon, Fire Runes!"

The hot runes pressed to Touza's skin. He screamed in pain.

--

Sahara was actually having FUN. The lizard was extremely stupid, and the young snake mew could run circles around it all day. But once she heard

"...Patrick Stump...DIE!" from Alex, she decided to just get it over with.

"Ribbon! Rocky Beat!" she yelled.

Suddenly, she started to dance to a beat that filled the air. And as she did so, large rocks formed and crashed into the lizard's skull, killing it.

"Awesome," she concluded. Truthfully, she was unaware that she could dance so well. But hey, it killed something. She ran to see Touza cowering in fear from Alex and Gwen, both advancing on him.

"You bastard. That was such a cheap shot," growled Gwen.

"Let's show little Touza an old-fashioned American ass whoopin'!" Alex giggled evilly, cracking her knuckles.

"Oooh, can I help?" asked Sahara.

"Sure!"

--

Ammie and Roxy were all done with their aliens, but Minto was having a bit of trouble, as her enemy was a snake. The bird's NATURAL ENEMY! It spit acid at Minto, who shreiked and jumped back.

"Ribbon! Aero Paint!" Roxy said. A long splotch of silvery...stuff hit the snake, binding it up.

"Ribbon! Mint Echo!" she called, her attack hitting it's mark.

"Ribbon! Psy Dance!" Ammie shouted. Her feet moved quickly as she spun around. Purple music notes flew out from her feet, and travled in a stream to the snake, exploding and making it howl in pain. Zakuro came up, followed by Purin.

"Where's Retasu-Onee-Sama?" asked Purin brightly.

"I..dunno.."

"R-rib-bon...Ret-tasu..R-rush!" Retasu said weakly, a weak attack forming from her weapons. They hit the rat, who laughed.

"Ribbon, Zakuro Pure!"

"Ribbon, Pudding Ring Inferno!"

The little puff was trapped inside.

"Retasu-Onee-Sama, are you okay, na no da!"

"Y-yeah.." she murmured, standing to full height.

--

"You're pretty hawt, little Kitty."

"Fuck off! Ribbon, Strawberry Check!"

He dodged the attack, and put on a look of surprise.

"Wow, Koneko-Chan, that sucked! Are you getting rusty on me?"

"RIBBON, STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

The attack this time was more broader and powerful, knocking him into a tree.

"Guess not," he murmured.

"Ribbon, Retasu Rush!"

"RiIbbon, Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon, Violeta Arrow!"

"Ribbon, Blanca Swirl!"

"Ribbon, Pudding Ring Inferno!"

He was utterly pummeled by the attacks.

"Fuck me sideways! Damn...TOUZA! LET'S GO!" he yelled, jumping and spinning. Touza looked at him and dissappeared, as did the other.

"Well...That was lovely," said Zakuro dryly.

"Now what?" asked Purin.

"Back to the cafe?"

"No, we can't, I have a Jazz Band concert," murmured Alex.

"You're in jazz band?"

"Yeah..I play tenor sax," she said, blushing.

"Really! That's great! We'll be there!"

She practically had a heart-attack.

"I..have a solo..." she said, so quietly, they could barely hear her. And they had super-hearing.

--

**Never would have guessed, eh? Alex, our little punk rocker, plays SAX! OMGZ. It's actually an idea I wanted to incorporate in the fic, because I can see her as a sax player. ****Well..Review?**

**-Meowi**

**P.S. I love ALL of my reviewers, thank you, you all pwn. XD**


	6. LOLWUT?

HELLO, MY FANS! -3 people cheer- You all make me feel so.. so loved..

And, I am not accepting anymore _Mews. Unless they're evil. _I will take Aliens and humans. But only the first 2 that I get. Because I pretty much got the whole thing figgered out. ;3

Anyway, I was gona for an uber long time 'cause my internet broke. D; And we just got it back today. I'm celebrating by updating and making my fans, all 3 of you, happy. :3 That proves I love you. D: 

* * *

"And tonight, for our last number, we have Alexandra Hurley playing a solo for a piece entitled 'Harlequin Nights'," said the band teacher.

"WOOOOOOOOOO! GO ALEX! YOU ROCK, GIRL!" yelled Gwen. People stared. Alex fought the urge to laugh, as she brought the sax to her lips and started the song.

WIth a low note, the song slowed to a finish.

Everyone erupted into applause, and the 9 Mews stood up, cheering and clapping extra loud.

"ALEEEEEEEXX!! YOU ROCK! WE LOVE YOU!"

Alex laughed and made the 'rock on' sign with her hands at her friends.

"Alright, the band students will now be going into the band room, parents may pick them up there,"

"DO HER BEST FRIENDS COUNT AS PARENTS?!" screamed Gwen at the band teacher, who ignored her. Sahara laughed, as they skipped along happily. But the line was going too slow, so the mews twirled gracefully onto the backs of the theater seats, and ran along them, amidst more stares.

"Thanks, you guys." Alex said lowly, with a smile.

"Pssh! Any time, Alex."

"No, you guys don't know how much this means to me. Mom can't make it over here, ever. She's always too drunk." she said, her smile turning grim.

Gwen immediately hugged her.

"How _nice,_" said a familiar voice.

"Touza."

The alien looked at the girls, who were the only ones in the band room. He smirked, and floated closer to Alex and Gwen, an evil gleam in his eye.

"I never knew you had such talent, little Alex.."

"Heh. There're a lot of things you don't know 'bout me. Mew Mew Ru--"

A hand reached out at her throat, and the other mews jumped back.

"Go ahead and transform, girls." said Touza with a wicked grin, clenching his hand tighter around Alex's throat.

They all transformed to their magical girl forms, confident that they could beat him again.

He raised his other hand simply over Alex's mouth, and it started to shine with a blue light.

"G-guys! Attack him!" she yelled, attempting to kick him with little sucess.

Touza laughed, as a light red vapor poured out of Alex's mouth and formed into a little red orb in his hand. Alex collapsed to the ground, eyes wide and glazed.

"ALEX!!"

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Gwen yelled, taking a step forward.

Touza tossed the orb up, and caught it again, in no hurry to answer or otherwise do anything but enjoy their confusion, their anger, their fear.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" she screamed.

He smiled. "Yelling gets us no where, Gwen, it only makes you look stupid."

Sahara growled, "Sahara rattles!"

The snake rattles formed in her hands. She jumped up, swinging her arms back in a perfect arc, then brought them down with a cry of "SAHARA SHAKE!" A sonic wave blasted out, hitting his head.

"Bulls eye!" she cheered, landing in a crouched position. He rolled to his feet, and squeezed the orb tightly between his forefinger and thumb. A red pulse came out of the orb, slamming all 10 of the girls into the walls.

"Ahh... Such power emanates from a little girl. It's amazing, really. She isn't even the strongest! I wonder what would happen if I extracted Gwen's soul.." Touza said, pinching it again as if it were an after thought, another shock wave slamming them into the walls.

Gwen struggled to get to her feet, and she brandished her sticks, anger becoming apparent in her shaky voice and dark eyes.

"A-Aqua Song.."

The melody filled the air, as a bolt of water crashed into Touza's head. He fell to the ground, and Gwen slumped over to him, raising a staff. She brought it down over his head.

"I hate you so much." she said lowly, taking the orb from his limp hand and tossing it at Alex. It floated above her mouth and went in, and the color returned to her eyes.

Alex jerked to life, eyes flashing red. She gave a violent shake, lifted up into the air, and then landed onto her knees with a soft 'thump'. A hand reached up to brush her copper bangs out of her face, and she stood up. But her knees buckled, and she fell against the wall, panting.

"Alex..!" Ammie said, rushing over to her. Roxy offered a hand, and Alex took it.

"Guys, I'm fine.. Just.. help me home.."

One WEEK LATER

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

Ammie grunted angrily, and slapped a hand on the 'snooze' button. No way in hell was she gonna wake up at 8. The fox girl shifted, pulling her large violet comforter over her head.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"Ugh.. Just.. 5 more minutes.. Roxy.." she moaned sleepily, shifting into a very uncofortable looking position, making her look a bit like a contortionist.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"ALRIGHT, I'm UP."

Ammie sat straight up, and threw her blankets off, letting the light burn her retinas. She blinked sleepily, and her eyes fell on the alarm clock.

"OH NOOO!!"

She stood up straight, perhaps a bit fast, causing her to fall flat on her face. Ammie started to whimper, "I'mgonnabelate, I'mgonnabelate, I'mgonnabelate!" over and over again in rapid succession as she hopped around the room, collecting her things.

She began shuffling down the sidewalk, murmuring to herself, vowing to kill Roxy for leaving without her.

The fox girl rounded a corner, and next thing she knew, she was sprawled out on the sidewalk. A boy hovered over her, holding his hand out.

"I'm sorry.." he said timidly. Ammie stood up with inhuman speed and brushed her skirt off.

"No, I'm sorry! I'm too clumsy.. I'm in a rush to get to work, and Roxy didn't wake me up, and--"

"It's okay, honestly."

She looked up at him, her pale skin acquiring a red tint. _Holy crap, he's pretty. _

He had dark brown hair, which was slightly shaggy and grew all over the place. His eyes radiated a nice green color, with flecks of yellowy brown. He wore a black shirt with 'ZERO' written on it in white, a pair of dark blue jeans and black Adios.

"Uhh.."

Ammie realized she had been staring, and she looked at her feet again, blushing deeper.

He laughed, "I'm sorry. You're gonna be late to work. So, I'll let you go now.."

She nodded, shuffling off quickly.

--

"Ammie..? Are you okay?" asked Sahara, her hair bouncing about as she effortlessly twirled along the smooth cafe floor, carrying a tray of cupcakes.

Ammie sank into a nearby chair, as Sahara set the tray down on a couple's table.

"Well, I, uhh.. Made a fool of myself infront of a guy..." she said, looking at her lap. She crossed her ankles and tapped her thumb on the table nervously.

"Ohh.. Did you know or like him?" Sahara asked. She seemed to have some weird insight power. Like telepathy, or something.

"Umm.. No. He was some random guy." Ammie said quickly, hiding her face further with her hair.

"Well, in that case, you'll probably never see him again. So don't worry about it."

Sahara smiled cheerfully, and bounded across the room, nearly scaring Gwen into dumping smoothie all over everyone in the general area.

Ammie smiled a weak smile, and made her way to the front to take a group of giggly girls' orders.

* * *

OMFG IS AMMIE IN LOVE LOL?!

Maybe.

ANYHOW, I go away to look for Gameshark codes for Pokemon Emerald now. :D


End file.
